


take me in (and hold me close)

by virgilsparade



Series: my dearest, prinxiety oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Hug, First Kiss, First time holding hands, M/M, im bad at tagging, patton and logan mentioned, realisations i guess, reminiscing over photos, remus isn’t good or bad, roman looking after virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilsparade/pseuds/virgilsparade
Summary: After Virgil is kicked out by his parents due to a slip about his sexuality during a fight, he finds himself heading towards Roman’s house for a place to stay and maybe even some comfort but ends up getting much more than he bargained for. Not that he’s complaining anyway.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: my dearest, prinxiety oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	take me in (and hold me close)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit meh but it’s okay ah  
> again, no beta. we die like men

Virgil could see his breath in the air as he rushed through the cold streets, his nose turning a gentle shade of red as he clutched onto the sleeve of his backpack. 

The air felt sharp as it nipped against his fingers, following him as his eyes flickered around the streets, making sure that there was nobody there following him as he made his way away from his home. 

The fight had been awful, to be truthful. 

Virgil hadn’t meant to let the fact that he was gay slip, especially not to his parents who consistently shared their outdated views on the community. However, after they’d been arguing about Virgil acting ‘too gay’ he had let it all out and they’d stared at him in shock for about two minutes before his father pointed towards the door, staring him down with a look that Virgil recognised as his lawyer intimidation look; the one he’d do to scare anybody he could into getting them to do what he wanted. 

And so Virgil went to his room and shoved the bare essentials into a backpack that he had besides his bed. His phone, hairbrush, anxiety medication, his charger and as many clothes as he could fit in with it all. He then layered up so that he could take even more clothes  _ and  _ so that he wouldn’t be too cold out in the snow, wearing multiple items such as: a long sleeved shirt, short sleeved shirt, his favourite hoodie, a coat and a pair of joggers as well as two pairs of socks (which he’d already been wearing because he got cold all the time) and a pair of trainers that had been besides his bed.

With all of that, he left his room and headed to the front door without even giving his mother or father a second glance. He even ignored his mother when she called out his name and left, slamming the door shut behind him before heading off to a main road.

And here he was, wandering the streets in silence, tears threatening to spill as he looked around the same, rubbing his hands against his chest to try and generate any warmth he could — he really didn’t want frostbite or anything, especially not when he practically considered himself homeless. 

Sure, he was twenty two, by which some people already have a home or flat, but he didn’t. He’d been content staying with his parents whilst he worked to pay for University alongside his parents but now his plans were screwed and he had nowhere to go. Once he realised this, the tears began to fall.

His first thought was to go to Patton but he knew he couldn’t, Patton would just smother him with too much affection and love and pity him beyond anything needed. Despite the fact that he loved Patton and enjoyed being around him, he didn’t think he could handle staying in his home and getting an overload of touch and affection,  _ no thank you. _

His next thought was Logan. He was one of his only other friends and they got along well enough but that was usually with the others there. Not to mention the fact that Logan was very blunt with his thoughts and tended to speak without realising that his words could upset anyone. For him, it was logic over emotion most of the time and he saw it fit to say what he needed to in order to be a logical solution to any problems his friends had.  _ So probably not Logan either. _

Realising who the only other choice was, he stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned around, facing the direction that would be Roman’s house. He and Roman hadn’t always got on but once they did, it was good. Roman was accepting of him and helped him when he could  _ and  _ Virgil knew his brother so it wouldn’t be too awkward just showing up to their house unannounced, not when he knew two of the family members. Virgil sighed to himself as the realisation settled in and he began to head towards Roman’s home, walking as fast as he could to try and get out of the cold before he couldn’t move at all anymore. 

Debating whether to call and let Roman know or not, Virgil continued on, keeping his head down low. He soon came to the conclusion that he didn’t really fancy explaining why he couldn’t go home, especially not over the phone, and so he kept his phone tucked tightly in his pocket as he kept walking. 

Once he made it to the Prince household, his heart dropped at the idea of actually having to explain his situation. His tears had dried on his face and his eyeshadow had dripped down far so he wiped at his cheeks to get rid of the excess eyeshadow before stepping towards the door, knocking on it with a weak-handed and almost shaky knock. 

Somebody called out from the inside and the next thing Virgil knew, Remus was standing there with the door open, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” he asked, almost accusingly. 

Virgil hesitated, gripping onto the sleeves of his coat, gulping as quietly as he could. “Is Roman in?” 

Remus looked him up and down for a moment, taking in how he looked before nodding and stepping to the side. “You look a mess though. Probably don’t want him to see you like that.” he added as Virgil stepped in, knowing that his words were relatively harsh yet he still handed him some tissues to wipe his face. 

As Virgil was doing so, a voice that he dearly recognised called down from upstairs, the passing of feet beginning to get louder as the voice made it’s way down the stairs. “Who is it, Remus? If it’s people from that god awful theatre group two blocks away trying to recruit me again, I swear to God! I don’t even know how they found out where we live, it’s ridic—“ he paused at the sight of Virgil, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Oh. Virgil, what are you—“ he paused again and tried to find the correct words to use but was interrupted by Virgil.

“Can I stay here tonight? Please?” he asked, hesitantly motioning towards the bag on his back with a shadow of a frown dancing upon his lips. “I just can’t be at home tonight and I didn’t think Patton or Logan would be the best choices but if not I can go to one of them, I don’t mind—“ 

Remus interrupted. “Dear  _ God _ , help me.” he muttered to himself, moving his hands about quite dramatically before turning to face Virgil. “Roman would love to have you over. You are his favourite friend after all. You can stay in Roman’s room with him.” he paused again to push Virgil towards Roman, ushering them both up the stairs with his hands. “Go on, go on. Settle in or whatever you do.” he added, watching both of their confused faces - Roman having a slightly annoyed tinge to his - as they both headed upstairs to Roman’s room.

Virgil kept his head down, feeling Roman’s eyes on him as he led him towards his room. Once they got to the room, Roman opened the door and looked down at Virgil again, making Virgil feel not only uncomfortable but also rather guilty for showing up unannounced and then Remus practically commandeering his room for him. 

Roman simply smiled a little awkwardly before walking in, motioning for Virgil to follow. Once he had, Roman sat down in the chair by his desk and watched as Virgil looked around for a place to put his bag before hesitantly placing it on the floor besides him. He made no move to sit anywhere, mostly because he didn’t want to sit in the wrong place. 

“So,” Roman began, spinning around in his chair for a moment before looking at Virgil again. “What happened then? You’re probably in a bad mood because you would’ve gone to Patton if not but I know you don’t want to be  _ smothered  _ and Logan’s bluntness isn’t exactly the sort of comfort you want so... here you are.” 

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed once more, looking at Roman in confusion.  _ How did he figure that out so fast,  _ surely he didn’t know Virgil  _ that  _ well. 

“Nothing really.” He answered, his tone clipped. 

Roman looked at him once more for a moment before sighing. “You can sit down, you know? On the bed or whatever. I’m gonna order some food, does pizza sound good?” he asked, knowing that it was usually best to wait until Virgil wanted to tell you something rather than pressuring him into explaining what’s wrong. 

A small smile tugged at Virgil’s lips, happy that Roman wasn’t pushing him, as he nodded. “Yeah, pizza sounds fine, thanks.” 

With that, Virgil sat down on the bed and took his coat off, placing it next to him as Roman left the room to ask his family what they wanted and to probably tell them about Virgil staying over unless Remus had already done so.

His eyes wandered around, looking at the shelf in the corner that had a few scripts on it and multiple trophies that Roman had got for being  _ Best Performer  _ and so on. The next thing he noticed was the back of his door that had two coats on and a few jumpers. He got up and headed over, running his fingers across the fabric before turning his head, narrowing his eyes slightly as he saw all of the pictures that had been taped up. 

The first picture that popped out to him was one of Roman smiling brightly alongside Patton during his first day of work at the bakery when Roman had decided to visit him. Virgil couldn’t help but reach out and gently press his fingers against Roman’s smile, his head tilting slightly as he looked at Patton too, allowing himself to smile at how sweet it was.

The next picture that he noticed was one of the four of them: Virgil, Roman, Patton and Logan. They were all standing outside of their high school and Virgil remembered it being their last day before graduation. Patton and Roman had their arms up in the air, their diplomas getting half crumpled within their grip, and smiles wider than Virgil remembered. Logan was holding his diploma like he was presenting it and had even managed a smile, looking half to the side at Patton and Roman. Virgil, though, he was looking ahead at the camera and grimacing slightly, his hands by his sides as he held onto his diploma, standing awkwardly. 

He continued to look at that one for a moment later, hating how he seemingly ruined the photo before another one caught his attention and his eyes instantly widened. 

The last picture he decided to look at was one of him and Roman  _ alone _ . It was the night of their graduation where they’d all gone to Patton’s and had drunk a little bit (besides Logan who announced that he refused to be unaware) and ended up finding out that Virgil was very much a lightweight who was sleepy when drunk. It was a selfie taken by Roman and Virgil had his arm thrown around him, a drunken and hazy grin on his face as Roman was halfway through one of his laughs that meant he was having a genuinely good time. 

Virgil barely recognised the look on his own face as he reached forwards and pressed his fingers against the picture before attempting to copy the very same grin but when he couldn’t, he let out a quiet sigh and pulled his hand back, looking at Roman laughing. It was almost enough to make him smile.  _ Almost. _

He refused to take his attention away from that picture, eyebrows furrowed again as he tried to figure out exactly which point of the evening that had happened but it was a long time ago and he couldn’t remember well enough. 

It must’ve been extremely stumping for him because he didn’t even notice Roman enter the room again and stand there, watching him quietly. 

It took another moment until Virgil felt eyes on him and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up as he quickly turned, letting out a sigh of relief when he realised it was Roman and not a crazed axe murdered or something along those lines. 

Virgil hesitated as Roman looked at him with a slightly amused grin. “These are… nice photos.” he spoke, stumbling slightly on his words which made Roman chuckle a little under his breath. 

“Yeah, I know.” he said, looking between all of the pictures before stepping forwards so he was directly behind Virgil now. He reached forwards and gently tapped the one of the four of them on graduation day before smiling slightly. “That’s my favourite one. I think it shows our personalities quite well.” he added, looking down as Virgil shifted his weight onto his other foot, facing away from Roman now. 

Virgil hesitated slightly. “I kind of… bring the mood down.”

Roman frowned to himself slightly before shaking his head and gently tapping it once more. “I don’t think so. You look like you. You’re an emo little shit, that’s who you are, Virgil. It shows that in this which is why I like it so much.” he explained, smiling to himself now. “It just feels like a very  _ us  _ picture. All four of us just feel real in this, if that makes sense.” 

Opening his mouth to speak, Virgin hesitated once more and then turned and looked at Roman. He gulped slightly before speaking. “I came out to my parents and they kicked me out.” he explained, speaking quickly as if he were just ripping a bandaid off. 

Roman’s eyes widened slightly, looking at Virgil in shock before hesitating. “Oh—“ he paused for a moment. “Can I hug you?” he asked, making Virgil smile only  _ slightly  _ because it made him feel slightly warm inside that Roman knew to ask, especially since unwanted touch made him very uncomfortable. 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak and, like before, he shut it and just nodded. His eyes widened like Roman’s had as he was embraced in a hug, his face pressing against Roman’s chest as he felt warmth all over him. 

He hesitated slightly again before just nuzzling his head into his chest again, closing his eyes so he could fully enjoy it. It wasn’t every day that Roman showed affection in the conventional way rather than misguided insults that Virgil would shoot back and they’d both share a stupid look. 

Roman’s hugs, Virgil noticed, were warmer than he’d imagined.  _ Not that he’d ever imagined he’d be hugging Roman or anything.  _

After a few moments, Roman pulled away and Virgil missed the warmth and arms around him. Realising that he was missing  _ Roman’s  _ hug, Virgil tensed up slightly and his cheeks were tinted a small bit red as he avoided looking Roman directly in the eyes. He’d rather launch himself off of a trampoline than to look at Roman right now.

Softly, Roman spoke. “Virge? Do you need another hug?” he asked, concern dripping from his voice before he reached out and gently brushed the pad of his thumb underneath Virgil’s eyes, wiping the tears that had begun to fall without him even realising.

Virgil looked up at him, wanting to say yes but unable to verbalise it. Fortunately, Roman seemed to understand and he pulled Virgil back into another hug, rubbing his back gently as Virgil settled into the hug once more. 

“You can stay here, you know? For however long you need My family won’t mind.” Roman offered, resting his head atop of Virgil’s as they stood static in the hug.  _ “I wouldn’t mind.”  _

The silence was almost suffocating, Virgil not answering because he was afraid he’d sob in front of Roman and completely break down. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to do that. 

“Okay.” he managed, sniffling slightly before pulling away, looking up at Roman. “I can find somewhere else if it’s a problem and you just… aren’t telling me.” 

“No,” Roman began, his voice all too urgent as he suddenly took hold of Virgil’s hand. “It’s fine, Virgil. It’s really no problem at all, okay?” he finished, watching as Virgil’s eyes flickered between their hands and his face with a slightly anxious and jittery look on his face. 

Still looking down at their hands, Virgil hesitated and nodded, looking back up at Roman with a hesitant look on his face which even made  _ Roman  _ feel anxious. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Virgil said, quietly, his voice measly and weaker sounding than Roman was used to. 

Roman’s chest felt tight as he watched Virgil, noticing the signs of him spiralling into a chain of self loathing that was all too much familiar. “Virgil, I want you here, okay? I’m… better… with you around. So it’s actually benefitting me to have you around.” he said, clearly attempting to joke around but his tone came off far too somber and Virgil looked up at him, confusion etched all over his face.

“What?” he asked, hesitantly pulling his hand away from Roman’s. 

Roman looked down at his now empty hand and Virgil couldn’t help but notice the slightly hurt look flash across his face for barely a second before he put on a cocky grin; one that Virgil had seen him do in plays multiple times. 

“Just joking around, Virge. Honestly. Come on, the pizza will be here anyway.” Roman said, speaking quickly as he almost urgently turned to leave.

He hadn’t expected to feel Virgil’s hand around his wrist and Virgil most definitely hadn’t expected to grab his wrist as he moved to leave but here they were.

“Virgil?” Roman asked, his tone somber once more as he watched Virgil’s eyes flicker across his very own face. “What—“ 

He was interrupted by a yank of his wrist which pulled him down to Virgil’s height so they were face to face and soon enough, Virgil felt his lips pressed against Roman’s and he could hear his heart beating in his chest. 

It felt as if it was forever until Roman, to Virgil’s surprise, began to kiss back, moving forwards to cup one of his cheeks with a gentle touch and the feeling of a slight smile spilling into the kiss as both of their surrounding began to spin violently as they grew dizzy from the feeling of  _ actually kissing each other.  _

Virgil pulled back and gasped for a breath of air, watching anxiously as Roman’s eyes flickered all over  _ his  _ features like Virgil had done previously. 

“Jesus Christ, Virge.” he muttered, catching his own breath, not noticing the way that Virgil’s features absolutely  _ crumpled  _ as he said that. 

It took a moment for him to realise that Virgil probably assumed he’d said that in a way that meant he shouldn’t have done that and suddenly his heat began to race even more than it already was.

“Sorry,” Virgil began, stepping back so fast that he stumbled backwards, his face going a vibrant red as he quickly grabbed at his things. “I’ll go to Patton or— or Logan, sorry—“ 

Roman interrupted him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into another hug, pressing a firm kiss to the top of his head to try and get his point across. 

Roman felt Virgil relax slightly against his chest, still somewhat tense but much more relaxed, before he decided to speak. “I liked it, Virgil. I  _ really  _ liked it, okay? Don’t go.” he spoke, softly and quietly in a way that made it obvious that these words were only for Virgil. 

Turning his head upwards, Virgil looked at him with a tilted head, obviously slightly confused. “You liked that?” 

Roman nodded and moved one hand up towards Virgil’s face, gently cupping it once more before running his thumb across his cheek in a way so affectionate that Virgil felt his heart beating through every part of his body. “Yeah.” Roman confirmed, his eyes flickering between Virgil’s eyes and lips one more time. “Fancy doing it again?” he asked, a mischievous gleam to the look in his eyes as a smile tugged at Virgil’s lips so hard that he couldn’t help but break out into a little smile.

“Could do.” He hummed, going up on his tiptoes as Roman leant down to connect their lips.

Just before they could kiss, the doorbell rang and Roman huffed, throwing his head back with an agitated look on his face.

Virgil only looked at him with confusion for about the twentieth time that night. 

“It’s the pizza.” Roman declared, gently caressing Virgil’s cheek once more before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, you can get first choice before Remus gets to it all.”

Virgil smiled even more which he hadn’t even thought was possible for him before nodding, practically melting at the way that Roman took hold of his hand and entwined their fingers, pulling him downstairs and to the door so that they could get the door together. 

And even though Virgil was still hurting about no longer being able to stay in his family house, at least he’d found a new home in Roman.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please feel free to leave kudos or comments (i love comments pls)  
> my tumblr is @virgilsparade if you want to send requests or prompts for a oneshot  
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
